After All Was Well
by LoonyGleek
Summary: Dominique Weasley is just your average Teenage Girl; Interested in boys, parties and looks. Follow her and her slightly dysfunctional family through her final years at Hogwarts as we discover what happens After All Was Well. Based off the tumblr blog after-all-was-well.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here it is! The first chapter of After All Was Well!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dominique! Hurry up; we're going to be late!" Louis shouted, from the bottom of the stairs in Shell Cottage.

"I'm coming!" Dominique shouted back, as she checked herself out in the mirror.

Whilst Dominique knew that she was by no means ugly, she also knew that she couldn't hold a candle to Victoire. In fact, she had absolutely no idea how she had beaten her sister in _Witch Weekly's Hottest Young Witches_ for the past two years; winning the first time she was entered when she was just fourteen. Satisfied with her appearance, Dominique smiled at her reflection before pulling the door open to come face to face with her brother.

Louis Weasley, despite being only fourteen and going into fourth year, received a _lot_ of attention from the female population of Hogwarts. Most of this attention went unnoticed due to Louis' lingering crush on Sammie Mays, a Ravenclaw fourth year with chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. Louis' crush on Sammie wasn't exactly a secret to Dominique (or to Fred, his best friend) but he made sure to mask his feelings in front of everyone else. Louis could have any girl in school he wanted, what with his sandy coloured hair, hazel eyes, and Veela good looks, but he only had eyes for Sammie (who was completely oblivious to his obvious affection).

"God, Nikki, how long does it take you to get bloody ready?" Louis asked, in exasperation.

"Calm down, Lou. Sammie is still going to be there when we get there." Dominique teased.

"Shut up." He mumbled, as blood rushed to his face.

"Is Victoire coming to see us off?" Dominique asked, changing the subject as they walked down the stairs together.

"Yeah, but she said that she was going with Parker and meet us there." Louis replied, with a look of slight disgust at the mention of his sister's boyfriends.

Parker Carter, the nephew of Puddlemere United's keeper Cormac McLaggen, who just happened to be Victoire's boyfriend of almost two years (Parker that would be, not Cormac). Louis and Dominique had absolutely nothing against Parker; he was kind, he was good looking, he played Quidditch and was on the Puddlemere United reserve team, and he loved Victoire; they just wished that Victoire was with Teddy rather than Parker.

"What about Teddy? Is he coming?" Dominique asked.

"I think he's going with Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny, so we'll see him there." Louis answered when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Dom, finally! How long does it take you to get ready?" Bill Weasley (Dominique and Louis' father) asked, as she came around the corner into the living room.

"A long time, apparently." Dominique muttered in response.

"Leave 'er alone, Beell." Fleur (Dominique's mother) chastised, in her French accent. "She's nearly sixteen; she's not a baby. Of course, she's going to spend time with 'er appearance, especially if she wants to get attention from boys. I'm pretty sure that Scamander boy 'as a thing for 'er."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is when Dominique Gabrielle Weasley died of embarrassment.

"MAMAN! I've told you, Lorcan and I are just friends!" She protested, desperately trying to fight off the blush that was creeping up her neck.

"I'm not talking about Lorcan, I meant the other one." Fleur said with a knowing smile.

"Lysander?" Dominique asked with an arched eyebrow.

"That's the one." Fleur nodded.

"He does not."

"Nikki, are you blind?" Louis asked, with a smirk.

"We don't have time for this." Bill interrupted "It's ten to eleven. We have to apparate to Kings Cross unless you want to miss the train."

Cursing under her breath, Dominique grabbed her coat and threw it on before grabbing Fleur's hand.

"Everybody ready?" Bill asked, as he held onto Louis' and Dominique's trunks.

Without missing a beat, they apparated onto the busy platform of Kings Cross Station.

"Come on, let's go and find everyone." Louis whined as he craned his neck to see over the sea of heads.

Pushing through the busy crowds, Dominique followed Louis who apparently knew where he was going.

"Louis, hi!" A voice called from the edge of the crowd.

Looking round, Dominique noticed the target of Louis' affection, Sammie Mays. Sammie was standing in a cluster of giggling girls who all seemed to be drawn to Louis as he walked past.

"Hi, Sammie," Louis smiled. "Good holiday?"

"It was ok." She shrugged, rolling her eyes at the giggling girls behind her. "I'll see you later."

"See you later." He agreed, walking forward with a slight spring in his step.

"Who was that girl?" Fleur asked.

"Just a friend." Louis shrugged, to which Dominique snorted.

"Oi, Domi!" A voice shouted. "Over here!"

Looking up, Dominique smiled at the huge group of people she so fondly called her family.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, so far!**

**LoonyGleek (aka after-all-was-well)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter two of After All Was Well!**

* * *

"Oi, Domi!" James shouted. "Over here!"

Dominique walked towards, her favourite cousin (not that she'd ever tell the others) and best friends, James Potter.

"Alright, James?" She asked with a smile.

"Dominique, James said that you need to draw blood to see what house you're in like in _Divergent_!" Little Lily cried, from where she was standing next to Ginny.

"Lily, do you really think I could've done that? I hate blood, remember?" Dominique replied, before turning to smack James. "You said that?"

"Ouch, woman, watch it!" He winced in pain, rubbing his now very red arm. "It was only a laugh."

"So, I take it you liked _Divergent_ then?" She sighed.

"Yeah, I finished it last night." He replied.

"It's only taken him all summer." Albus said as he passed them, going to talk to Rose.

"So, are you going to read _Insurgent_ then?" Dominique asked, waving at Lucy who was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"There's more?" James cried in shock.

"Well, yeah." Dominique nodded. "You didn't think that's how it ended, did you?"

"I thought it was just one of those books where it made you ponder life." He said.

"My fabulous brother, ladies and gentlemen." Lily mumbled, sarcastically.

"Dominique!" Fleur called, from where she was standing in conversation with Audrey.

"I'll be back in a minute." Dominique muttered to James, before walking over her mother. "Yes, Maman?"

Fleur Weasley had grown gracefully over the years and still held the same beauty and elegance as her younger self had despite having three children, albeit she did look older now. Her English had improved greatly but she still could not pronounce her H's.

"Now, I want you to have a very good term at 'Ogwarts and please try not to get as many detentions as you did last year. I do not want another letter 'ome on the first night. I know that you love your Quidditch but please do all of your 'omework as well." She said with a smile.

"Maman, I'm Quidditch captain so I need to focus-"Dominique started to protest.

"Yes, I know you do, but it is O.W.L year this year and I just want you to do your best." Fleur smiled. "'Ave a good year, ma cherie."

"I will, maman." Dominique smiled, turning to talk to her father.

"Right now, Dom, I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say." Bill instructed.

Bill Weasley, once handsome in his youth now bore several scars across his face not quite hiding his natural good looks. His hair was now considerably shorter than it had been but could still fit into a ponytail.

Dominique nodded warily.

"I want you to have a good year at Hogwarts. And by good I mean try not to get into detention every other night of the week with James, ok? And try and get your homework in on time, study for your O.W.L's and don't neglect your Quidditch duties. But most importantly I want you to have fun, ok? Don't get too stressed out. Have a good year, yeah?" He said, with a huge grin.

"Yeah," She agreed.

Looking around Dominique saw that Lucy was being hugged tightly by Auntie Audrey whilst Molly was trying to avoid a conversation with Uncle Percy by tying her shoelaces, James and Albus were being crushed by Auntie Ginny who had her arms wrapped around them as Uncle Harry was giving Lily the _'It-doesn't-matter-what-house-you're-in-because-we'll-love-you-no-matter-what'_ talk, Rose was saying goodbye to Auntie Hermione while looking at Scorpius do the same with his parents and Uncle Ron was telling Hugo that he better not be in Slytherin unless he wants to sleep outside during the summer, Auntie Angelina was fussing over Roxanne's jacket as Uncle George clapped Fred on the back, and finally her mother was warning Louis to behave.

"Domino, can I talk to you?" Teddy asked, coming up beside her.

"Mmhmm." She replied.

"It's about your sister," He began.

"Just tell her how you feel!" Dominique interrupted.

"I can't, Domino!" Teddy protested.

"And why not? You KISSED her two years ago!" She pointed out.

"Yeah and nothing happened! Then at Christmas she came home telling us all about Parker!" Teddy argued.

"Seriously, Ted? His name is PARKER! PARKER! It's, practically, the worlds most STUPID name!" Dominiqued said.

"And Teddy isn't?" He mumbled.

"'Course not! You're named after a fallen soldier! And, besides, your name isn't actually Teddy, it's Edward."

"So what? It doesn't matter what our names are, Domino. She chose him."

"She didn't choose him. He asked her out and YOU hadn't contacted her in two months after you kissed her!"

"I know it's my fault! You don't have to rub it in!"

"I'm not rubbing it in, Ted, I'm proving a point."

"Well, even so…. Oh bloody hell! Speak of the devil's" Teddy groaned, as Victoire walked past them with Parker who had his arm around her.

"See! Look at them!" Dominique pointed.

"Yes, I can see them very well, Dominique!" He snapped.

"She doesn't love him, Teddy." She insisted.

"Look! He's all over her!"

"No, he's not Teddy! They're just walking!" Dominique defended.

"I don't care what they're doing at all!" Teddy denied

"Yes you do, Teddy. I see the way you look at her and I see the way she looks at you." She said softly.

"Well, what do you suggest I do? Because she's not ending it with Parker any time soon, is she?" He demanded.

"I don't know but-" She started.

"Hi, Mini!" Victoire greeted, throwing her arms around Dominique. "I hope you have a really good year at Hogwarts!"

"Thanks, Vic. I-"

"Come on, Domi, we need to get on the train and find Lorcan and Alice." James said grabbing her hand, having finally escaped from Ginny.

"Bye Vic, bye Teddy." She bade farewell.

James pulled Dominique towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Au revoir, Maman! Bye, Dad!" Dominique called over her shoulder, as she lifted her trunk onto the Hogwarts Express.

Walking down the corridor, Dominique and James looked in every compartment to see if it contained their friends. Until, Dominique noticed that the next compartment they came to contained Lysander Scamander (Lorcan's twin), Lucas Nott and Samuel Higgs.

"Just a second, James, I'm going to ask Lysander if he's seen Lorcan" She said to her cousin.

Dominique knocked on the door before sliding it open slowly.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you know where Lorcan is." She said.

"He's next door waiting for you, James and Alice." Lysander asked, smiling.

"Ok, thanks."

She closed the door and repeated Lysander's words to James, who proceeded to walk to the consecutive compartment and open the door.

"Hi, Lorcan," He said as Dominique followed him into the compartment. "Alice not here yet?"

"No, she's invisible." Lorcan replied sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny." James rolled his eyes. "Speaking of invisible, I found during the holidays that Dad gave Albus his invisibility cloak in his first year!"

"Talk about favouritism." Dominique replied. "It's not like you stole the Marauders Map or anything."

"Yeah, well I stole that during the Christmas Holidays when we were in first year but Dad gave Albus the cloak the day before his first day ever at Hogwarts!" He exclaimed.

"Maybe he just gave it to him so that he didn't feel left out because you have something." Lorcan suggested.

"Maybe, but then that's not fair on Lily because she doesn't have anything." James replied.

"Yeah, but when you leave school she'll get the map and when Albus goes she'll get the cloak." Dominique pointed out.

"That's true." James mused.

At that moment the train started moving and they all leaned against the window to wave goodbye to their parents.

"Um, where's Alice?" Lorcan asked, once they'd sat back down.

"She's probably just looking for us." James decided.

"I hope so; she's usually here by now." Dominique said, worriedly.

"She'll turn up." James reassured.

But Dominique wasn't convinced.

* * *

**So, thats chapter two.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the Third Chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"So," Lorcan began. "How were your holidays?"

Dominique smiled. She hadn't seen Lorcan a lot that summer as she and her family had spent most of the holiday in France with her mother's family. The amount of shopping that she and Victoire had done was borderline ridiculous. Whilst, Dominique would always rather spend time running about with James, Fred and Louis, when she was younger, she still loved to go shopping with Victoire and her mother and being in France was just feeding the adoration.

Victoire and Dominique were by no means identical both in personality and appearance; they did however share some similarities. They both had blonde hair; whilst Victoire's was silvery blonde Dominique's was more golden. While Victoire had inherited their father's sapphire blue eyes, Dominique had inherited their Grandma Molly's bright brown eyes. Victoire's skin was clear and smooth whereas Dominique's nose had a sprinkle of freckles and she developed the occasional acne and spot. Victoire was tall and willowy but Dominique was short and curvy. Victoire always said that Dominique had more of a natural beauty while her own was _too Veela-y _and that Dominique's beauty was _so much better_. Not many people agreed with that analysis. To other people, Victoire's beauty was _deafening, absolutely stunning and radiant _and Dominique's beauty was _gorgeous and pretty._ Dominique had long since accepted this.

"It was wonderful," She replied. "We went to France to see Grand-mère et Grand-père et Tante Gabrielle et Oncle Henri et Eleanore et Alexandre. C'était merveilleux!"

Dominique had gotten so used to talking in French most of the summer that she still slipped into it on occasion.

Gabrielle was Fleur's sister and when she was just 16 years old fell pregnant with the twins, Eleanore and Alexandre, to Henri Beaumont, making the twins a few months older than Louis and a few months younger than Dominique. Gabrielle and Henri got married Christmas Eve 2002 In France, when Dominique was only twelve days old.

"In English please, Domi?" James said, grinning.

"Oh," She smiled. "We went to France to see my Grandparents, Auntie Gabrielle, Uncle Henri and Eleanore and Alexandre. It was wonderful."

"She's been doing that ever since she got back." James explained to Lorcan, who looked a bit lost.

"It's not my fault," Dominique defended, still smiling. "You try speaking two different languages."

"No thanks." He said. "Well, I had a fantastic summer! We went to Corfu in Greece and I tried to sell Al to these Greek lucky-lucky men but Lily ratted me out to Mum."

"Why didn't Al just walk away or shout for your Mum and Dad?" Lorcan asked.

"I had my hand over his mouth and I had him in a headlock." James admitted, his eyes shining with mirth. "We went to this karaoke bar and there was this Rod Stewart tribute act on and he sung '_Maggie May_' to Mum so Dad made us leave because he got jealous when Mum started dancing with him."

"Oh that's hilarious!" Lorcan laughed. "Who's Rod Stewart though?"

Dominique and James both gasped dramatically.

"You _don't know_ who Rod Stewart is?" Dominique asked.

"You'd be shunned if you said that amongst our family." Said James. "Anyway, Rod Stewart is this muggle singer who Auntie Hermione introduced to Grandma and ever since it's all that gets played at the Burrow."

"And when Uncle Charlie gets drunk at Christmas and New Years and Birthday Parties he always sings '_Do ya think I'm sexy'_ really loud and spins all us girls around and dances with Lottie." Dominique added.

"Is that his Girlfriend?" Lorcan asked.

"Yeah, they'll never get married though." She replied.

"Why?"

"Too busy being wild and dangerous and taming Dragons to care."

"C'mon then, Lorcy boy, what about you? How was your summer?" James asked, changing the subject.

"It was fine." He shrugged. "Mum made us go Pixie hunting in Cornwall for a few days and then we went up north to look for Crumple Horned Snorkacks."

"Did you find any?" Dominique asked, humouring their wacky friend.

"No, but we did find some Murtlap."

"They always wash us on our beach." Dominique said, matter-of-factly.

"How many times, Domi? It's not _your_ beach." James groaned.

"You know what I mean, and it might as well be _our_ beach because hardly anyone else uses it." She pointed out.

A pensive silence followed that statement before a thought came to Dominique.

"James," She began.

"Hm?" He responded.

"Where's Lily? Is she just staying in a compartment with Roxy, Lucy and Hugo?"

"Albus said he would sort them out." He shrugged. "That Raleigh kid's little sister is starting and so is Lucas Nott's little sister and she's Scorpius' cousin or something. Anyway, they're staying in a compartment with them."

"Oh, ok."

"Alice still isn't here." Lorcan pointed out.

"You don't say," Dominique said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "I thought she was sitting right next to me."

"Sarcasm isn't a very good quality to have, Dominique." James said, in an impression of their Uncle Percy.

"Bite me, Potter." She snapped playfully.

"Well if you insist." He shrugged as he picked up Dominique's hand and sunk his teeth into it.

"Ow, you freak!" She cried, shoving his shoulder causing him to fall off the bench.

"Um, what are you doing?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Looking up, Dominique saw Amorette Zabini standing there looking down at James. Amorette was Georgianna's (Rose's best friend) older sister and was the same age Dominique.

"Just James being a moron." Dominique replied.

"No more than usual then." Amorette smirked. "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to sit next to each other in History of Magic, again."

"Yeah, of course I do." She replied. "Seeing as you're the only other one who pays attention."

"Yay! Thanks Nikki." Amorette beamed.

"No problem."

"I'll see you later then."

"Bye Amy." Dominique replied.

"See ya, Zabini." James called, watching her walk away.

Dominique exchanged looks with Lorcan and raised her eyebrows at her cousin's behaviour.

"What?" James snapped when he saw the two smirking at him.

"Nothing." They replied simultaneously.

* * *

**Third chapter done!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is here!**

* * *

"What are you reading?"

Dominique, James and Lorcan had sat talking for a couple of hours before Dominique had insisted that the boys go to the toilets to get changed.

* * *

_"Why do we need to go to the loo's to get changed, why can't you?" James had whined._

_"Because I'm a girl," She had replied._

_"Exactly! You and Alice usually go so that you can do your makeup." He had said._

_"Oh James, are you saying that I need to do my makeup?" She had sighed._

_"Umm… yes?"_

_"You'll never get a girlfriend with that line, James, and Amorette Zabini will never look at you. Now, please leave."_

* * *

"A book," Dominique replied without looking up.

"Hilarious." The person retorted.

Looking up, she raised an eyebrow at the boy leaning against the frame of the door.

"What do you want, Lucas?" She asked.

Lucas Nott, fellow fifth year, was kind, sarcastic, witty and arrogant and Lysander Scamander's best friend. Lucas had chocolate brown hair and caramel eyes. Dominique knew that he'd had a few girlfriends and many girls after him, and she obviously knew why; Lucas was incredibly good looking, he flirted mercilessly with every girl that breathes, and he was _very_ rich.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He shrugged. "Where's Longbottom?"

"I have no idea," Dominique answered. "She's not answering her phone and she never turned up here."

"Have you been looking for her?" He asked, walking into the compartment and flopping down next to her.

"No, but that's a good idea." She said, wondering why they hadn't done so already.

"You know, Weasley, for someone so clever you can be highly stupid." He said, shuffling closer to her.

"Wow thanks," Dominique replied, rolling her eyes.

"I see you've curled your hair." Lucas observed, reaching up to curl a bit around his fingers.

Dominique moved her head back and frowned.

"Yeah, my cousin got me to do it during the summer."

It was true, Eleanore had gotten her to start curling her hair- claiming that it would get rid of 'her natural kink'- but she couldn't understand why Lucas noticed nor why he cared.

"And which cousin would that be? Rose or Molly? They're the only girls near your age unless it wasn't a girl cousin."

"No offence, but why do you even care? And for your information, it was my cousin on my mum's side, Eleanore."

"I care because I'm interested in you." He replied smoothly.

Dominique narrowed her eyes at the boy, who was sitting unnaturally close to her.

"You're interested in me?" She repeated.

"Yes, you're interesting, Dominique."

Lucas was practically on top of her by the point and Dominique was pressed up against the cool window.

"You're interested in me because I'm interesting?"

"What the _actual _fuck?!" James' voice shouted.

Dominique jumped about 10ft in the air, banging her head off the window in the process, whilst Lucas barely even flinched as he turned to face the door. Standing there was not only James and Lorcan but also Lysander and Samuel. Dominique felt her ears grow hot as a blush spread from her neck to the roots of her hair.

My earlier statement was incorrect; _this _is how Dominique Weasley died of embarrassment.

"Oh," Lucas said, sounding hardly surprised at all. "Hello."

"Seriously, Dominique," James said. "What the hell?"

James never used her full name unless he was talking about her to someone or he was pissed with her.

She only now realised what this looked like; Lucas' leg was pressed up against her own, their heads were literally centimetres away from each other, she was very red in the face, Lucas still had his fingers wrapped around her hair, and _holy hell_ was that is hand on her thigh? (When did that happen?)

"Um," She started nervously. "This isn't what it looks like."

'What the hell is wrong with me?!' She thought. '_This isn't what it looks like _is the most cliché line ever!'

"Then why haven't you moved?" Lysander spat.

"Yes, Dominique, why _haven't _you moved?" Lucas asked, turning to face her again.

"I, um," She stumbled over her words as she scrambled through her brain for an excuse. Why _hadn't_ she moved?

"Well I'd best be off," Lucas said, standing up. "Bye Dominique."

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, Dominique just began to relax when all of a sudden she felt Lucas' lips upon her cheek. Eyes widening, she opened her mouth but found no words.

"Wha-" She began before coming to her senses.

She stood up and _WHAM _her palm collided with Lucas' cheek.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She screamed.

Lifting his hand to his face, Lucas just smirked and turned around.

"Whatever, babe," He said as he walked out of the compartment.

Another thing about Lucas Nott is that he is an absolute tool.

"I am not your babe!" She shouted after him.

Dominique spun around to face the window and threw her hands up to her face in frustration. She heard the compartment door close and she let out a sigh.

"Domi?" Lorcan asked, speaking up for the first time.

"What?" She snapped, whipping round.

"What _is _wrong with you? I was only going to ask if you were ok." Lorcan growled, unusual for his easy going nature.

"I'm on my bloody period!" She shouted loudly, causing James to go bright red and his eyes to widen whilst Lorcan looked away sheepishly.

She snatched up her bag and stormed towards the door.

"And pun intended!" She added, before slamming her door behind her.

Her book lay forgotten on the floor, due to her angry escape from the compartment.

* * *

**So, let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter Five!**

* * *

"Did you hear about Nott and that Weasley girl?"

Dominique's head snapped up as she sat in a toilet cubical with her head in her hands.

"Which one? You need to be specific, Lori." A second voice asked.

"The blonde, French one; I can't remember her name,"

"I think it's Dominic or something."

Dominique suppressed a laugh as she glared at the blood red door in front of her.

"Yeah, well anyway, her and Lucas Nott, y'know the really fit one? They were caught snogging in a compartment and they were all over each other, apparently." The girl sounded so excited to be telling this story. "And James Potter, her cousin, went completely off it and beat the shit out of Nott. Rumour has it that James and Dominic have this weird incest-y relationship and sleep with each other and stuff."

She could've laughed; she really could've, but if those rumours about her and James were really going round then people will think that she's a slag who sleeps with her cousin.

"No way!"

"It's, like, totally true."

'Who did these girls think they were? It's not a bloody episode of _The Only Way is Essex_!' Dominique thought.

"It's a shame about Lucas Nott, though." The second girl sighed. "And what is it with French girls?"

Dominique had had enough, standing up she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she unlocked the door.

"Bonjour, ladies," She greeted, with a sweet smile. "Lovely day we're having."

"Dom-Dominic." The first girl; a brown haired, fourth year Hufflepuff (called Lori, according to the second girl); stuttered.

"_Dominique._" She corrected.

"How have been, Dominique?" The second girl asked.

Dominique's eyes drifted to the girl who obviously just wanted to know if the rumours were true. She knew who she was. Kaleigh Newell. A fourth year, Gryffindor, who spent her time gossiping, usually about the Weasley/Potter clan.

"Fine and dandy, Kaleigh, but you see now I have a problem." Dominique walked forward and dusted Kaleigh's shoulder, still smiling.

"Which is?" Kaleigh replied, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I've just heard two bitchy fourth years spreading shit about me and my cousin." Her voice was still sweet but it was laced with malice. "Now, say what you want about me and Nott because quite frankly I don't really give a fuck but do not say that I'm sleeping with James."

"Why?" Lori spat. "Afraid of people knowing the truth?"

"Seriously?" Dominique laughed. "You seriously think that James and I are shagging?"

Lori nodded and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh my God! You do think that!"

"Well, obviously we do because it's the truth." Lori said, stubbornly.

"Ok, here's what's going to happen," Dominique said, darkly. "You are going to walk out of these toilets and you are going to never tell a soul what's about to happen. Is that understood?"

The girls nodded feverishly.

Dominique smirked before continuing, "I'm going to give you an ultimatum; you can either walk out of here harm free and we need never mention this to anyone and you two won't go around spreading things about me, or you can walk out of here and tell everyone those stupid rumours and I might just have to remind you of this conversation and the fact that I'm part Veela and part werewolf and that my uncle killed Voldemort."

The girls' eyes widened and they paled considerably. Dominique couldn't believe that they were buying all this.

"Not to mention, I'm sure James would want to have a little chat with the both of you if he found out you were the ones spreading these rumours." She shrugged. "Just remember that you can't hide from me, girls. Run along now."

Whimpering, the girls stumbled to the door and yanked it open before running through it.

'Well, that was eventful.' Dominique thought with a smile, 'Wait until I tell Alice, she'll have a fit'.

Laughing to herself, she walked out of the toilets and down the corridor. Several people stopped to look at her as she walked past their compartments, whispering to their friends as she did so. Not wanting to go back into the compartment with James and Lorcan, she walked past her previous compartment pointedly ignoring them when they tried to get her attention. A few compartments down she saw her cousin Molly, sitting with her best friend Natalie Corner who was laughing at something Molly had said. Several nasty rumours had gone around over the years that Molly and Natalie was a couple, but Dominique knew that Molly had feelings for Teddy.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a bit?" Dominique asked after knocking on the glass window.

Dominique and Molly had always been quite close, due to being the only girls their age (despite Molly being a year older) other than Victoire, who preferred Teddy's company. But whilst Dominique would rather play Quidditch and play in the mud, Molly would rather bake and play with her dolls; thus creating a barrier between the two.

"Of course you can sit with us." Molly beamed.

Grateful, she took a seat beside her cousin.

"So," Natalie began. "What's this I hear about you and Nott being caught semi-naked together?"

Groaning, Dominique threw her head back in frustration. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
